My Best Friend, My Lover
by gone-astray
Summary: Your & My Secret fanfic. Akira & Senbongi. Oneshot.


I knew I shouldn't. This was still Momoi's body, after all, even if I happened to be the one inhabiting it at the time. Still, I couldn't resist any longer. And it wasn't like she ever hesitated to do as she pleased with my body.

That's what I told myself as I slowly undressed and prepared for my bath. I made sure to wipe the fog off the mirror before I sat before it, my eyes lowered to avoid looking fully at her completely naked body just yet. I wanted to savor the moment for all it was worth.

My face was burning as I finally, and very slowly, glanced up at my reflection. I saw a furiously blushing face and miles of creamy skin before everything became blurry and then turned black.

_Pathetic_, I thought to myself, when I came to. To think looking at Momoi in this state could actually cause me to faint. I sat up, and caught myself in the mirror again. Although a faint flush covered both my face and body, it was nowhere as intense as the first time, and I was able to stare in wonder at what I saw. _Oh, Momoi, you are so beautiful_.

Almost without thinking, my hands moved up to cover pale, perfectly shaped breasts. I pressed them, and felt a pleasant sensation run through me. The nipples soon tightened to a painful degree, and there was an odd yearning feeling low in my belly. One hand slid down between my legs, and I gasped as I felt the petal-soft skin, slightly dampened with arousal. Feeling a need to recline, I lowered my body until it lay along the length of the bench, legs sprawled open as I continued to explore the heavenly paradise that was Momoi's body.

I was floating in a cloud of sensations, and didn't notice when another hand other than mine started to caress me, until it gently moved mine from the aching spot between my legs, and replaced it with something hot and wet, sending a bolt of lightning through me and causing me to moan loudly. I lifted my head and stared in horror at the sight of Senbongi's head between my—or rather, Momoi's—thighs.

"Senbongi! Stop it—what do you think you're doing?" I demanded, struggling to sit up.

"Relax," he murmured, barely even pausing. "Just lie back and enjoy."

"No, you can't do this! This is Momoi's body!"

"Yes, and why should you be the only one to enjoy it?" he asked.

My face was burning again. That's right, I had no right to do this, and if Momoi had even a suspicion of it, she would make me pay dearly. _But—but she did all kinds of things with my body! It's only fair!_ No sooner did I think it than my body was once again overcome, and I fell back, moaning. Damn Senbongi. He knew I didn't want this. He was doing things to Momoi's body that I hadn't even done—may never be able to do. I couldn't help resenting him, even as I prayed he wouldn't stop.

When the quaking finally ended and I opened my eyes, I saw him climbing over me, and was once again alarmed. "What—what are you doing now?" I asked with great trepidation. He looked intent and slightly amused as he leaned down to press a deep kiss on me, his hand cupping my face to still my struggles.

"Akira," he said, between kisses, "you know you want this."

"Damn it, I don't know anything like that. Let go of me!"

His hand brushed between my legs, and my still sensitive body flinched in reaction. "Don't you want to know what it feels like?"

_Of course I want to know! But this is wrong! Momoi will kill me!_ my mind screamed as I writhed in agony. "Momoi" was all I could gasp out.

"Momoi doesn't have to know," he replied. "Besides, I'm your boyfriend, aren't I? It's perfectly natural for us to do this."

Yes, through a complicated series of events, my best friend since childhood had become my boyfriend. But acknowledging it made the situation no less complicated.

"Akira." Senbongi cupped my face with his hand, looking remarkably gentle and patient. "Stop fighting it."

I stared up at him, wondering how he could look so calm, when I myself was so conflicted. It still amazed me how quickly he had accepted the entire situation when he learned of it.

"_Well, I don't know how this happened, but . . . I don't mind."_

He started kissing me again, his lips feather soft against mine, gradually becoming more and more insistent. Maybe this wasn't so wrong after all. Momoi certainly didn't seem to have any intention at all of returning to her own body, meaning I was stuck with it indefinitely. And, for better or for worse, Senbongi _was_ my boyfriend now . . . I was the one who decided I needed him in my life, in whatever capacity. And if this was the only way we could be together now . . .

My head was swimming. It couldn't believe I could be brought to such a state again, so quickly. I was lost to everything but his touch. Suddenly, however, a sharp pain awoke me from my trance, and I realized, with some horror, that Senbongi had done the unthinkable. I pushed at him, but he held steadfast.

"Akira—"

"It hurts! Stop it!"

"I'll be gentle." He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I promise."

He was true to his word. The pain soon faded and I marvelled at how close to Senbongi I felt as he moved inside me. _It feels good_, I thought, holding on to his lean muscled shoulders and letting myself be carried away by the waves.

Afterwards, he lay holding me, pressing kisses on me every now and then. I wasn't sure why I was allowing it. I still wasn't very comfortable being treated with such tenderness by my own best friend . . . although, truthfully, I had always been sort of cherished by him. All of my life, there had been no one kinder or more caring towards me than Senbongi. The realization was rather sobering, but I still couldn't bring myself to fully accept him as my boyfriend.

I realized with a small jolt that he was staring at me. "What?"

He smiled his typical gentle smile. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing much." I looked away. I couldn't tell him that even after all this, I still had doubts about our relationship. I still loved Momoi. "Shouldn't you go home now? Grandpa will probably be home soon, and I don't want him to find you here."

"He won't mind if he finds me here. I want to spend the night with you."

I gritted my teeth. Momoi's grandfather had an odd sense of humor and delighted in seeing me in awkward positions. My situation with Senbongi would no doubt give him a good chortle, which was precisely what I didn't want. "No," I started to tell him, but he merely smiled again, that devil's smile, and said:

"I'll tell Momoi."

_Mom, Dad, today your son Akira lost his virginity to the devil himself_.


End file.
